The Science Fair
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: There is a Science Fair on the ship. Who will win? Cody and his shrink ray or Bailey and her universe gate? You must read to find out. My First fanfic Finally complete
1. The Assignment

The Science Fair

By DeweyFinn21

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. I also can't spell the teacher's last name so I call her Ms. T. This also is my first fanfic.

Chapter 1

The Assignment

It was a normal day on the S.S. Tipton. Cody Martin and his brother Zack were in class and Ms. T told them about the Science Fair coming up in a week. However Zack wasn't listening and all he heard was 'Fair, Ship, and Prize.' He leaned over to Woody and asked

"When's the fair?"

"What fair all Ms. T is talking about is a science fair did you hear someting about a real one?"

"A science fair?" Zack whined. "But I hate science almost as much as I hate broccoli."

"Hey first prize gets $250, and I'm trying to listen." Cody told them.

"Wow $250! I could buy a whole bunch of pizzas." Woody said.

"Woody just give up Cody's in it."

"Ah man I want that pizza."

"I'll buy you one." Cody offered

"Okay I'm cool with you winning."

"Who says he's going to win?" Bailey Cody's ex said.

"What are you going to make a corn shooter?"

"I'm with Bailey." Woody said.

"No! I'm going to make a universal gate."

"Good luck with that." Cody said sarcasticly.

"Oh yeah what are you going to do?"

"I...um...I'm going to build a shrink ray."

"You call me crazy?"

"Technicly... I never said you were crazy."

"... and that students is what your assignment for this semester's exam. Projects due in three weeks." Ms. T said.

_**So what do you think. I'll update as soon as possible. Go easy it's my first time.**_


	2. The Missing

Chapter 2

The Missing

Diclaimer: I only own the plot.

The next two weeks went by quick and there was only a week left until the projects were due and would be presented. Cody went to Bailey and London's room to "ask London a question about money" meaning he was going to spy on Bailey. _Knock knock._

"Who is it?" Bailey asked.

"Me. I have to ask London a question about her money." Cody said from behind the door.

"She's not here so try again later."

"Let me see." Cody said trying to get her to open the door and get in.

"Here you go." She opened the door Cody raced in and he saw what looked like a ring made of metal. "I'm almost done with my project." Bailey said in a matter-of-fact tone. "That's the real reason you came here right?"

"Yes, but I am already done with mine plus it's portable."

"Yeah well get out of my way i got to get this ov-whoa." Bailey said as she tripped over a wire starting the machine. "Cody shut it off!"

"How?"

"The red button." Bailey said. Then as she got up she accidentally scraped the edge of the portal causing her to start to get sucked in. "Cody help!"

"Bailey!" Cody said as he saw her hang on to the edge of the machine. He grabbed her right arm and she grabbed on with the left. Cody tried to pull her out but his hands were sweaty and Bailey was slipping in. she went in, but Cody got the bracelet she wore on her right arm. After she went in the machine broke and shut off. Then Zack came in.

"Hey dude I heard screaming what happened?" He asked worriedly.

"Bailey's machine works."

"Well where is she?"

"I don't know where it took her."

"Wait your not joking?" Cody showed him the bracelet and Zack was confused until he remembered that she wore that earlier today.

"So she left it on the floor." Zack said with false hope. "Right?"

Cody shook his head. "I wish."


	3. The Other World

Chapter 3

The Other World

Disclaimer: I own the plot and the other world people. Every thing else belongs to whoever it belongs to.

When Bailey got up she saw what looked to be a very clean train station. Then a tall guy with black hair, glasses, and a weird shirt that said "Acillatem" came up.

"Hey are you all right." The Stranger said.

"Huh? Who me? Yeah. Where am I?" Bailey asked confused.

"You are in the great town of Elttaes in the great land of Cificap. I am Ydoc. Who are you?

"I'm Bailey."

"Bailey. That's a weird name." Ydoc said with a puzzled face.

"Not as weird as Ydoc." Bailey said offended.

"Ydoc is one of the most popular names here."

"Wait a minute Ydoc, Elttaes, Cificap. Sounds backwards if you ask me."

"Yeah well Bailey is backwards for my girlfriends name."

"You have a girlfriend."

"Yes we were dating for awhile then we broke up and now we're back together."

"Sounds like the opposite of me and Co...d..y" She said realizing where she was.

"It worked! I'm in another universe. Granted a backwards one, but a different one. Wait what is your girlfriends name?"

"Yeilab."

"Okay great now how do I get back?"


	4. The Mission

Chapter 4

The Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot and the other world characters.

_In the regular universe:_ cody is trying as hard as he can to convince everbody that Bailey went through a universe gate, but scince it broke he can't prove it. Then he went to the only person who might belive him. Woody.

"So what your saying is that Bailey is stuck in another dimension and you need to fix it, but she dind't leave any plans." Woody said apparently getting it all.

"Yes, Woody how can you understand that, but not basic science?" Cody asked nafter Woody said that.

"Comic books, duh." Woody said as if it was something everybody did. " Okay we need two sticks of plutonium five cases of dynami…"

"Woody Bailey made it out of stuff from her room."

"You want to make another one, why not make a time machine and stop you from getting in her way?"

"Woody I was the only one there if I hadn't of done that no one would know where Bailey is." Cody said exasperated.

"You mean like no one knows now?" Woody asked.

"Well we know what she went through that's a start right Woody." Cody said in a sweet voice trying to creep out Woody.

"I…I…guess. Stop that voice it's creeping me out!" Zack just laughed. He entered the room and said.

"So what's goin on here." Cody showed him the bracelet and Zack thought it was the start of a wild goose chase. If he only knew.

_In the backwards world:_ Bailey was going to Ydoc's apartment. He showed her through Elttaes and she noticed it was the backwards version of Seattle on the Pacific, because now only 30% of the world is coveresd in water, but they take better care of it. When she gets to her apartment she see's someone she thought would never be seen again.


	5. The Mistake

Chapter 5

The Mistake

Dislaimer: I only own the plot and the backwards world characters.

_In the backwards world:_ "Cody!" Bailey says in shock "How did you get here?"

"Bailey first of all how long have you been here?"

"About five hours…"

"Okay then we have three hours unexplained."

"…after I woke up."

"Okay that seems like a good waster of three hours."

"Cody. How…did…you…get…here?"

"Well it all happened three hours ago."

_**Flashback in the regular world.**_**I had gotten London, Zack, Marcus, and Woody to help me and with all of us we got it started again…"**

"How and it was broken!" Bailey said angry at Cody.

"I didn't do itn and to make sure it didn't happen again I brought a rope which is moving very slowly."

"Where is it?" Bailey asked.

"Almost out the window…ALMOST OUT THE WINDOW!" Cody ran and grabbed the rope, however he couldn't stop the ship fromn moving so he was getting pulled along. Bailey jump on hurry we'll climb up and…" Before he could finish Bailey jumped on.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ydoc yelled " unlike you I have some abilities that Bailey told me you don't have."

"Like what!" Cody yelled.

"Like THISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Cody and ailey were looking at the biggest snake they ever saw right before he got to them Cody took something out of his poket.


	6. The Return

Chapter 6

The Return

_In the backwards world: _Cody took out of his pocket his science fair project. He pressed the green button and Ydoc turned in to a little snake they couldn't see from 30 ft. in the air.

"Cody! Your project works too." Cody flashed a look that said 'I told you so' before they started climbing.

_In the regular world: _The people inside Bailey and London's cabin were waiting for two things, Cody and Bailey. Then the door the rope was tied to was opening slightly only enough for a bored London to say "Come in!"

"London there's no one at the door." Marcus said.

"Then who's opening it?" Everybody turned around when she said that and they went to the door, that made them miss Cody and Bailey come through the gate. When everybody, Woody, London, Zack, and Marcus sat down only London noticed the two kids lying down on the floor. "Hey Bailey wake up I got homework to do."

"Cody, Bailey." Then they all picked them up and set them on their beds.

_**Five days later:**_ Cody and Bailey woke up after going through the universe gate. Zack was standing next to Cody's bed and London was standing next to Bailey's, because she was counting her fingers, when Bailey said."How long was I asleep?"

"Five days and it took forever to convince Mosby that you and Cody went through that gate. Earlier Zack was telling Cody the exact same thing. 'What happened over there?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Yes I would. Remember that time with Arwin's machine."

"That might not have happened remember."

"Or when we got superpowers?"

"That was your dream."

"Fine don't tell me, but what was that thing in your pocket?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because it made one pair of London's shoes disappear."

"So?"

"It was the pair she was wearing."


	7. The Rescue

Chapter 7

The Rescue

Disclaimer: None of it is mine though if I do this every time it should get the message across

Cody then goes over to Bailey and London's room. Bailey was sleeping and London was not seen. Luckily he had a grow feature just in case this happened, so he aimed it at himself and went to find London. Turns out London was in her closet, no surprise to Cody, and it didn't take relatively long to get in the open, considering they we half an inch tall. They grew back and Cody left so he could explain to Mosby and Ms. T so he got there and then showed them the shrink ray on a basketball and grew it back. Then they went to Bailey and London's room to show them the universe gate. Then he tied a rope around the door and led them in. They looked around and saw the backwards world, then went back.

"Now do you believe me?" Cody asked.

"Yes. Well it looks like there will be stiff competition for the science fair, good luck Cody." Mr. Mosby said. Then he whispered "_You'll need it_"

_**The next day: Only one day left until the science fair**_

"Hey Bailey what're you doing?" Cody asked.

"I'm making it where you can go to other universes."

"Cool, I'm making it where you can choose the size instead of just 'shrink and grow.'"

"Mine will win."

"Woody will be out $20." Cody muttered to himself aware of the bet Zack Woody and Marcus were having. If Cody wins Zack pays up, If Bailey wins Woody pays up and if London wins Marcus pays up, Marcus got to pick first.

"What was that?" Bailey thought she heard Cody mutter something.

"Nothing." Cody then saw that she put a viewing screen on so you could see the universe you were going to. It was still stuck on backwards world. Then Cody pressed a few buttons and it changed.

"How did you, I mean I couldn't and you did, how did you do that?"

"Pressed the buttons 1975-?"

"And it worked?"

"Yeah we're looking at some castle."

"Let's go in." Bailey said.


	8. The Crossover

Chapter 8

The Crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life or Rocky Horror Picture Show for those of you who figured it out.

_In the regular world: _"Bailey I think that might not be such a good idea." Cody said worried.

"Just tie the rope and everything will be fine. It's for science."

"It's your project." Cody said defensively.

"So." She tied the rope to the door and grabbed Cody, but she planned to let go , however she tripped on one of London's purses.

_In Rocky Horror world: __There's a light, Over at the Frankenstein place, There's a light, Light, In the darkness of everybody's life._ Cody and Bailey walked over to the two people singing and they wondered who they were. After they finished Cody and Bailey introduced themselves, however the man, Brad Majors, introduced both him and his fiancée Janet Weiss. The four of them went to the castle and a man with a hump answered the door. They all went inside and heard what sounded like a party. Janet asked about it and Cody was sure he had seen this somewhere.

_In the real world: _Zack Marcus and Woody were watching their favorite movie _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_, when during the song 'Over at the Frankenstein Place' They saw Cody and Bailey.

"When did they get in the movie?" Woody asked.

"I don't know, but what will this do to the story?" Marcus asked Zack.

"I don't want to answer that question, but now Cody and Bailey are famous."

"In 1975." Marcus added.

"Well no one will believe that was them so we'll be fine. I hope."


	9. The Rope

Chapter 9

The Rope

Disclaimer: I only own the plot of Cody and Bailey, and the regular world. I Couldn't think of a better title

_In Rocky Horror: __It's astounding Time is fleeting Madness takes its toll But listen closely Not for very much longer I've got to Keep control I remember Doing the Time Warp_

That's when Cody realized they were in _The Rocky Horror Picture Show _and told Bailey they need to leave.

"Why?" Bailey asked

"Because in about an hour we will repeat this or we will disappear."

"We're in a movie I'm guessing?"

"Yes now let's go."

_It's just a jump to the left And then a step to the right Put your hands on your hips And pull your knees in tight But it's the pelvic thrusts that really drives you insane Let's do the Time Warp again Let's dot the Time Warp again._

"There's the rope!" Cody said pointing to it. It was moving in front of Colombia.

"Got it!" Bailey yelled to Cody and he jumped on and started climbing.

_In the real world: _Zack sees them climbing and goes to Bailey and London's room to see them come out. They do and fall to the floor again, but this time they get right back up.

"Okay, let's not go through that again. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Whoa that was awesome!" Zack was standing there the entire time. Cody pressed the red button.

"Tomorrow we see whose invention is the better one." Bailey said almost definite she would win.


	10. The Finale

Chapter 10

The Finale

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

_**The next day: **_Bailey had her universe gate up and running and Cody had his shrink ray on display. Zack had an old sandwich and called it 'the study of mold,' Woody had his hand and said 'the study of muscles,' Marcus had two plants one that was dead and one that was alive he called it 'Little Little music on plants.' The one listening to the Little Little music was still alive, though the other one looked like it hadn't gotten water, London put a diamond and called it 'the study of sparkle.' Mr. Mosby and Ms. T were judging Cody and Bailey got A+ Zack got C- Woody got D+ Marcus got a B- and London got a D-.

There were three A+s and they were to demonstrate practical uses in mankind. Bailey went first. She showed how you could go in your favorite movie. Next was a kid named Drake he made a solar powered blender and made a smoothie. Last was Cody and he said you could shrink the pollution in the world and make it cleaner and with the grow feature you can end world hunger. Cody won Then Bailey then Drake. Cody got $250 but spent $7.50 on a Super XXL pizza for Woody. However Zack messed with everyone's and after it was over they malfunction and quit working. He then said he was pushed and it was Marcus who pushed him. So Cody won, but then everyone's inventions wouldn't work again no matter how hard they tried to get them to.


End file.
